Lee Sooman Birthday Surprise
by Keun Yoon
Summary: sooman ulang tahun! apa yang akan dikerjakan oleh para Super Junior, EXO, f x , dan SNSD ? cuman buat hepi


Annyeong! Iseng iseng berhadiah (?) jadi share aja kesini….lanjot!

**Cast : **Lee Soo Man 3 , Super Junior , EXO, F(X), SNSD

**LEE SOO MAN BIRTHDAY SURPRISE**

**18 Juni…**

Saat ini.. ya, disaat ini..ya..ya..ya.*3 jam kemudian* Oke, ya saat ini… Super Junior tengah sibuk memikirkan apa dan bagaimana dan kapan dan disaat apa untuk mengadakan surprise untuk direktur Lee Soo Man.. yeah, esok hari tepat ia menginjak kecoa **(bukan)** maaf tepatnya menginjak umur ke 16 tahun.. **(bukan)** ya lebih tepatnya ke 61 tahun.. *Soo Man udah aki-aki yah :D /plak* maaf abaikan saja yang tadi..

"AHA! Aku punya ide!kekekeke"Kyuhyun pun mengajak member lain untuk membicarakan tentang masakan padang **(salah) **maksudnya rencananya..

"YA! Itu ide bagus, evil magnae!" heechul pun menyetujui bagaimana cara membuat ramen sambil buang air besar **(bukan) **maksudnya cara untuk membuat kejutan untuk author~ maaf maksudnya untuk direktur Lee Soo Man..

"Tapi… kita minta persetujuan dengan grup lainnya.. EXO,SNSD, F(X), dan author Yoan juga **(abaikan) **"

" OK OK" setuju semua member

Mereka pun mulai menanyakan kepada grup lainnya, mereka semua pun setuju dengan rencana yang berawal dari ide pintar dan sekaligus jahat nya itu..

" NE! KITA PERSIAPKAN SEMUANYA!"

" NE!"

Mereka pun menyiapkan segala barang yang dibutuhkan mulai dari garam (?) , lada (?) , dan jengkol pun termasuk(?) juga.

**19 juni 00.00**

Para F(x) pun menggentayang(?) dimana ruangan direktur Lee Soo Man tertidur… mereka .. MWO? Apa yang mereka bawa?

ZZZZZTTT

"HUAAA!" kejut Soo Man terbangun dengan sentakan yang dahsyat sekali hingga kodok pun bisa melompat (?)

Para F(x) pun segera kabur dari ruangan dan memberi tanda ke member lainnya, apa yang mereka rencanakan? Apa yang diperbuat para F(x) tadi? Ya.. sebenarnya mereka itu membangunkan Soo Man dengan heart shock machine (?) *mungkin terinspirasi dari electric shock kali ya -_-*

Soo Man pun kaget karena uang kaget datang (?) maksudnya kaget dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… tetettereteeett ~ Soo Man pun menuju ruang dapur untuk mengambil celana dalamnya… maaf abaikan

Dan sesaat ia pun membuka pintu dapur….

CEPLOK

Oh tidak… Eunhyuk dan Donghae.. melempar telur bebek(?) ke Soo Man?

"sumpeh, gue gak ngerti kenapa harus gueeh ? Ini tuch ada apa sich akuh gak ngerti dech iyuuuh" batin Soo Man (?)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHJUSSI~~"

Belum sempat siput berjalan 1 km, Yesung dan Ryeowook menebarkan tepung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tebar bubuk kopi torabica (?), Leeteuk dan Kangin pun tebar bunga bangke **(salah) **maksudnya tebar air wc ke Soo Man.. Heechul, Siwon ,dan Shindong pun sibuk tebar bulu bulu ayam jago pak lurah (?)

"APA APAAN INI? Ah tapi gomawo… tapi APA APAAN INI?" seru Soo Man

"ah sudahlah~ AHJUSSI DIEM AJA DEH COT" teriak para SNSD dan segera menggelindingkan (?) Soo Man dengan karpet merah sehingga tubuhnya tak bisa ngapa-ngapain, termasuk memandikan nenek gayung *eh

"yeah~ rolls like a buffalo, ahjussi..rolls like a buffalo~" tutur tinular **(ralat) **maksudnya tutur Kris EXO

EXO-K pun kini memeperkan kue tete (?) dan kue kue-an dari kardus ke Soo Man

"ahjussi, jangan marah ya.." Baekhyun pun memeperkan kue tete ke mukanya

Kini EXO-M pun beraksi *tettereeteeett* mereka pun menjatuhkan Soo Man ke lantai bawah sambil ngegelindingin layaknya gelindingin galon aqua (?) melalui tangga dan tepat Lee Soo Man jatuh terdapat lilin menyala yang beralaskan piring

"make a wish, ahjussi, tiup lilinnya"

FUUH

"IYEEEAAYY! SELAMAT YA AHJUSSI!" mereka pun Salim ke Lee Soo Man dan pulang ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Krik, FOREVER ALONE LEE SOO MAN.

**THE END**

**KRIK KRIK KRIK**

AYYYOOOO! Aku balik lagi *paaaaaa~~* maaf yaa kelamaan btw ini fanfic tadinya buat lomba bikin ff gokil -.- dan dokumennya masih ada so, aku masukkin aja deh kesini =v=

MAAF YAAK GARING BANGET HEEEEE DAN GAJELAS ABIS *kyu: authornya aja gajelas #tendangkyu*

Dan maaf banget, buat ff yang pertama kali aku share itu gak aku lanjutin lagi~~ mianheeeeee DX

**Review nya boleh~~**


End file.
